1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector with electrical module, and more particularly to a connector with electrical module, which can be suitably applied in IEEE 1394. The connector with electrical module of the present invention comprises a space in the isolation chassis thereof for receiving circuit board and transmission module, wherein the circuit board is for securing a plurality of electronic elements to reduce the space occupation of the connector on the motherboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
With rapid development of computer technology and the transmission efficiency thereof is also correspondingly upgraded. The most commonly used USB interface comprises two types having higher transmission speed, namely 1.5 Mbps and 12 Mbps, and because the transmission speed thereof are way higher than the parallel port and serial port of the PC, and therefore USB can be advantageously used for upgrading the transmission efficiency of the computer and peripheral interface. However, new generation of IEEE 1394 transmission interface is available for outrageously upgrading transmission efficiency, and that the IEEE 1394 transmission interface being based on the USB plug concept for connecting the peripheral product with the computer system. The maximum number of USB plug that IEEE 1394 supports is 1023, and each BUS contains 63 terminals. Furthermore, the transmission speed of the IEEE 1394 can reach up to 400 Mbps, thus the IEEE 1394 can be considered as a standard for audio multimedia devices, high-speed local area network, hard disk driver, CD ROM and other high-rate peripheral devices. The USB transmission interface mentioned above is now being applied to the low-rate keyboard, mouse, dial-up modem, joy stick, scanner and other likewise devices. But the conventional connector itself mutually creates electromagnetic interference with the power supply and the signal supply during the transmission process, and such electromagnetic interference will cause other electromagnetic interference with the neighboring electronic elements or circuits causing signal transmission errors. Therefore, a filter may be used to prevent the electromagnetic interference. The conventional filter generally is installed on the circuit board of the motherboard and therefore occupies a certain space thereon, and it takes more time and efforts to assemble.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable to design a structure of a connector that is capable of resolving the electromagnetic issue and also to substantially reduce the space occupation thereof on the motherboard.
Accordingly, in the view of the foregoing, the present inventor makes a detailed study of related art to evaluate and consider, and uses years of accumulated experience in this field, and through several experiments, to create a new connector with electric module. The present invention provides an innovated cost effective connector with electrical module.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the terminals that pass through the through channel of the isolation chassis, comprises securing ends on one end portion to electrically connect with a plurality of contact points of the circuit board, and the other side of the circuit board apart from the terminals is electrically connecting to the transmission terminals of the transmission module. The above circuit board and the transmission module can be set within a space of the isolation chassis, and the plurality of electronic element can be positioned onto the circuit board. Thus the space occupation of the connector on the motherboard can be effectively.